


Two poisons

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jiraiya has the one he's always been chasing after, he's complete





	Two poisons

For Jiraiya, having Orochimaru around him was more than enough. He had fought so hard to be able to stand at his side as an equal. He had certainly made it. He had always been chasing after the quiet genius. Envying the way that Orochimaru had grown in strength and the way he had been easily able to stand by their Sensei’s side.

He had never thought he had a chance until that early morning that he had gone for training. It had just been a blunder on both their parts but he had been the one to cover Orochimaru and take the blow from the understandably pissed off pokemon.

He had been so afraid for Orochimaru that even as he endured the pain and the blow he had held him close and prayed that nothing would happen to him that Jiraiya’s body was enough.

Apparently it had been more than enough. He had shaken in pain while Orochimaru tried to push from under him. Jiraiya had refused until the angry pissed off pokemon had left them. Only then he had let Orochimaru free. Then he got to see Orochimaru’s worried face for the first time in his life.

The way his eyes had glistened as he leaned over Jiraiya. That pale face frozen in worry the black hair that Jiraiya had been aching to touch. It had been dangling over his face so he had reached up and let it run through his fingers. It had felt so soft.

Orochimaru’s face had been frozen in shock when he had done that before training had visibly kicked in. Jiraiya had snorted to himself as Orochimaru told him off while he gave him first aid. Orochimaru’s fingers had been cold and shaking. He could recall that so well. Even now he could remember how those cold fingers had shaken while taking off his jacket.

How Orochimaru’s fingers had trembled when examining the claw marks on his back. His fingers had been so cool against his hot skin. When Jiraiya had finally fainted from the pain he had been filled with pride. He had protected the pale genius.

When he had woken up and found Orochimaru by his bedside it had been a surprise. There had been eight flowers in a vase by his bedside. Orochimaru had been sleeping so soundly that Jiraiya had only been able to stare for a bit.

He had been chasing after Orochimaru for so long convinced the other boy had not even seen him as a friend and here was the evidence that he had been wrong all along. Orochimaru had been worried to the point to tears when he had gotten hurt and then he had stayed by his side.

He was far cuter than Jiraiya had even assumed. He had just wanted to a little closer to Orochimaru but that had changed things. He had felt a little more grown up in his desires. He wanted to stay by Orochimaru’s side. He wanted to touch his hair again.

It had not taken long before he had been able to do just that. Openly and with not just Orochimaru’s blessing, his encouragement.

X

The same day that Orochimaru caught Ekans, Jiraiya found Crogunk. It was actually sort of amusing how it had happened. Jiraiya had been the one to find Ekans but he had gotten distracted. Orochimaru had charmed the Ekans and Jiraiya had gotten helped by a pokemon.

He knew it had been a surprise for many when they came back to the village with new pokemon of their own. He had been happy and Orochimaru had been satisfied with the events.

Jiraiya had happily replayed the events to anyone who would hear until Orochimaru had taken up his pokeball and left the administration building. Jiraiya would have remained glumly behind if Orochimaru had not looked over his shoulder in a clear invitation.

X

“You really like them.” Orochimaru’s voice was sleepy as he pressed himself against Jiraiya’s back. “Frogs and Toads.” He nuzzled Jiraiya’s back before he yawned. “The Froakie likes you. A bit too much.”

“The people with snake types should not talk.” Jiraiya pointed out. “And the fact that your Dragonaire refuses to evolve tells me more than enough about this situation.” He stretched as he looked outside the window. “We still have more investigating to do. Then we have to head back for the acorn balls.”

“We picked so many this time.” Orochimaru said softly. Jiraiya could feel his soft hair on his back. No matter how many times Orochimaru secured it when he went to sleep, when they woke up it was spread over them both. He reached out and allowed the strand to run over his fingers and arm. Even after all these years it was still soft.

“We are far older than we used to be when we used to do this as Kids.” Jiraiya laughed softly. “Do you remember Orochimaru? We used to waste so many hours out there. Now in a few hours we have bags and bags. We gave that man a reason to bring his children into the business.”

“Is that how it is?” Orochimaru laughed softly. “It was far more fun when we were children. You were so clumsy.” He said softly. “You used to get lost so easily. I used to send Seviper to trip you or keep you from wandering.”

“Yeah.” Jiraiya certainly could remember that. “You used to look so aloof and cold but you were always the biggest troublemaker.” Jiriaya said softly as he reached for Orochimaru. He ignored the man’s laugh and toppled him back onto the bed. “You’re still cute though.” He whispered.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Orochimaru said softly as he sank his fingers into Jiraiya’s hair. “All these years and your smile is still there. You laugh the same way. Your eyes haven’t changed.”

“So what do you think about that?” Jiraiya teased the edge of Orochimaru’s cheek. “I think it’s nice.” Orochimaru’s response was to tug him down and sweep Jiraiya in a kiss. All things considered he was not exactly opposed to it. This man was his antidote.


End file.
